We Need a Little Christmas
by Alcandre
Summary: Second part of the Holiday Series. Emma was never big on Christmas. It just never appealed to her. But to make her family happy this Christmas, she needs help. But who can she go to?
1. Trouble not quite out of sight

Well, here it is. The start of the Christmas fic I promised you guys. I've decided to make it a multi-chapter one since the holiday season officially begins the day after Thanksgiving. I am going to have it done by Christmas.

I'm excited about this and I think my beta, Laura, is too. And while I'm at it…a big thank you to Laura, as always. She rocks! And she loves Regina as much as I do! Woot!

I don't own "Once Upon a Time". Duh!

Edit: I forgot to mention this but this will have interaction between Regina and Emma. It may not be a full on Swan Queen fic where they suddenly fall in love. But the subtext may be there. If you look for it. But notice, I have family listed as one genre. Emma will be interacting with her parents. I promise.

* * *

She was dreaming again. The same dream she dreamed every night. There was the castle, the crisp weather, and the woman with her back to her. But then, the dream changed. It suddenly grew colder. She started shivering. And the mood, the tone of the dream changed. Instead of a mystical feel there was an ominous edge. Something was about to happen. And she had a feeling that she didn't want to know what that something was going to be.

The woman started to turn. It started as a slow turn as if preparing her for what was coming. But the speed changed. The word 'no' was on her lips. She didn't want whatever was going to happen to actually happen. But it did anyway.

It wasn't a woman at all. It was a man; a hideous man with a crooked grin. But the worst part was the fact that this man was actually one of her past foster fathers. His name was Steve. And he had hated her. But he doted on his own kids. And every Christmas, he would dress up as Santa (beard and all) and visit with his kids while she stood in the corner, forgotten.

And now Steve was in her dream. He had on the Santa suit and the white beard covered his neck but did nothing to hide the creepy smile crossing his face.

"Merry Christmas, you disgusting little snot," he said in his high pitch voice. His crooked nose seemed to grow longer. "But that's all you'll be getting this Christmas. You deserve nothing else." He started walking toward her, his black boots making an unearthly sound with each step he took. "Ho, ho, ho!"

She let out a short shout as she sat up in bed, her green eyes wide and sweat dripping down her face. Her breathing was deep and fast, as if she had been running a marathon but the air in her room was freezing.

A soft knock on the door scared her a little more but as the door opened and revealed her mother's face, she calmed a little.

"Emma?"

Emma took one last deep breath and ran a hand through her hair as her mother walked into her room.

"Emma, are you okay? I thought I heard you scream."

Emma shook her head, watching as her mother sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm fine," she stated, slowly lying back down. "Just a nightmare."

Snow's face grew even more concerned. "A nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah," the blonde said as she burrowed back under her covers. "It just gave me a start, that's all."

Snow studied her daughter's face, taking in the sweat that dampened her forehead and the lingering unease in the green eyes. "Are you sure, sweetie?"

"I'm sure, Mom. I'm okay." Emma patted her mom's hand. "Now, go back to bed. You've got a big day tomorrow."

Snow gave a slow smile. "You're right." She leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead, not mentioning the slight flinch Emma gave. "I wish you would come with us."

Emma tried to give the most convincing smile she could. "You know shopping isn't my thing," she said. "Besides, it'll give you and Dad some time alone."

"But we like being with you. And you can also point out what you want for Christmas."

Another flinch was seen that Snow decided not to mention. Getting Emma to open up was hard and she couldn't be pushed.

"I can just tell you what I want. It's fine. You two have fun, though."

Snow's shoulders slumped a little but she gave a quick nod. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Emma nodded back. "I love you." It was said so softly that Snow almost missed it as she made her way back to the door.

But she didn't. So, she turned back to Emma and smiled a little wider. "I love you, too."

Morning came as it always did, much to the relief of a certain blonde sheriff. She was out the door as soon as she could escape from her mother's hug. The dream the night before had disturbed her more than she let on. With Christmas getting nearer, she knew the dream would plague her every night. It did every year. But this year she wasn't going to be able to hide. Christmas was going to smack her in the ass…and hard.

"Shit," she muttered to herself as she stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Shit," she said as she started her car.

"Shit," she stated as she entered Granny's for her morning coffee.

"Double shit," she exclaimed as she plopped herself down in her desk chair.

"Shitfire!" she shouted as she left the office for lunch.

The Christmas spirit had hit early this year for Emma Swan. And she was nowhere near happy about it.

She needed help. She was not a Christmas person. Not necessarily a "Scrooge" but she was definitely not a Tiny Tim.

But she didn't want to ruin Christmas for her newly found family and friends. She wanted to be a Christmas person. But she couldn't ask her mom or dad about it. That would only worry them. And Ruby would just tell her mom if she asked her for help.

Who then?

The white door before her opened before Emma had really registered what she was doing in front of said door.

"Shit! Damn it all," she said as the owner of the door was revealed.

"Ms. Swan?" this was said with every ounce of indignation that could be squeezed into those two words.

Emma stared into Regina Mills' brown eyes and pressed her lips together. _This is what you get for not thinking, Swan!_ She thought to herself. But instead of something intelligent coming out of her mouth, something completely nonsensical came out.

"I'm not a Scrooge, I promise! I'm more of a Lucy from Charlie Brown's Christmas. I'm just kind of there, ya know. I need to change that."

Regina just stared at Emma, one eyebrow quirked.

"I don't want to be Cindy Lou Who, either!" Emma went on. "She a little too…over the top, ya know." Hands were stuffed in jean pockets and boot heels were rocked on. "I want something to help change me, like it did to George in "It's a Wonderful Life"."

"Well," Regina drawled. "You certainly have all the movies down pat." Her eyes narrowed and she took in Emma's slumped figure. "Emma, why don't you come inside and really tell me what's going on."

To be continued…

Review! OMG, review! It would be sooooo awesome if you did!

(I sound like a teenager. But I swear, I'm an adult. At least I am physically…mentally, well, the council is still debating on that.)


	2. Getting that Sentimental Feeling

Here it is, the next chapter! Hurray! And I gotta say, this story is really getting me in the Christmas spirit.

Just a little side note that was in the last chapter but I do want to elaborate on it. This is not specifically a "Swan Queen" fic. They will not suddenly realize they are in love with each other. However, if you are a Swan Queen fan, have no fear. If you look, the subtext is there. You just have to look. And I am thinking about writing a Swan Queen story in the near future. I just need to finish this one first.

Also, if someone can guess the Christmas songs the title and chapter titles are referencing, I will give you a shout out in the next chapter. First one to guess wins!

And as always, a huge thank you to Laura, my beta. She rocks so much very.

I don't own Once Upon a Time. Thank you.

* * *

"So, Ms. Lucy van Pelt, what has you on my doorstep so soon after I just saw you this past Thursday?"

Regina shot a glance over her shoulder at the blonde who was dutifully following her. She led the way to her study, holding the door open for Emma to walk through.

"Is that Lucy's last name?" Emma asked as she sat on the love seat.

Regina smirked and slowly sank onto the cushion next to Emma. "Really, Emma? That's the only thing you can think of to stall?"

Emma scowled and tried to make her body sink a little further into the cushion.

Regina just sighed and stood back up. "Ms. Swan, if there is nothing you need-"

"I need help," was the soft statement that managed to halt the mayor's words.

"Help?" Regina sat back down, twisting her body a little to fully look at Emma. For the first time in a while, she hated the fact that she had on a tight pencil skirt. They made for uncomfortable positions when sitting.

"I," Emma began. Her green eyes darted around the study, fear and uneasiness obviously present in them.

There was a time when Regina would have gloated at that fear. She would have pounced on it in a heartbeat. But the curse breaking changed that. Henry changed that. _Emma_ changed that.

"Do you want some egg nog?"

Those same green eyes focused on the brunette. "Egg nog? Not apple cider?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I do have other drinks. Besides, Henry loves egg nog, of the non-alcoholic kind of course."

Emma snorted. "Of course," she muttered, studying her. "Are you going to have some?"

Regina smiled. "In the Christmas spirit, I will join you." She then proceeded to make her way to the kitchen.

Emma scrambled up from her place on the love seat and hurried after her. "Is that why you are acting this way?"

"Acting what way?" Regina took two glasses down from the cabinet, both of them Christmas in theme, one with a classy Christmas tree on it and the other with a goofy looking Santa adorning it. She then grabbed a carton of egg nog from the fridge.

"All…" Emma searched for the right word. "Nice."

Regina paused in her pouring, that one eyebrow up again. "Would you prefer I be mean?"

Emma just stared at her.

"Honestly, Ms. Swan!" Regina sat the carton down on the counter a little harshly. "You seem to still see me as the Evil Queen."

Emma opened her mouth to make a snarky comeback but a hint of sadness in Regina's brown eyes stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Emma finally said, her head and shoulders slumping once again. 'I'm just…" she trailed off, not sure what to say.

The brunette studied the sheriff before finishing her job of pouring the seasonal drink and giving the Santa glass to Emma. "We'll go back to the study and talk. Then you can tell me why you showed up on my doorstep on a Saturday referencing Christmas movies."

* * *

Emma knew someone had to start the conversation. They were sitting next to each other, back on the loveseat, egg nog in hand, and the silence was engulfing them. But Emma didn't want to be the one to start. Starting was the hard part.

"Emma, as much as I love dead silence," Regina said, her low voice breaking the quiet. "I am very curious about you being here insisting that you are not a Scrooge."

The blonde took a deep breath and decided to just jump in. "I don't _do_ Christmas. I've never really had to."

"Never had to?" Regina questioned. "Didn't your foster families do Christmas?"

"Sure," Emma shrugged. "But it wouldn't be a big deal. Especially if I was the only foster kid; either in a small family or a family with lots of kids." She took a sip of her egg nog. "I would get a present or two on Christmas Day. There was no build up. I wasn't involved in "family things". I never really did "family things" until this Thanksgiving."

"Well, you seemed to handle that well enough."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, cause all you have to do is eat and talk. And I can do that with no effort. Christmas is so much more." She took another sip of egg nog, suddenly wishing it wasn't the non-alcoholic kind. "Snow and James are going shopping today and they wanted me to go with them to show them what I wanted for Christmas."

"So?" Regina asked with raised eyebrows.

"So," Emma said with wide eyes. "Is that normal?"

Regina smirked and set her glass on the coffee table, the clink against the coaster echoing through the room. "It's very normal. In fact, I just took Henry shopping earlier this week."

"Oh, crap," Emma muttered. "I have to get them presents, too. And Henry! And you!" She sighed. "But I can do _that_. It's the family time I can't do. What do you _do _for Christmas?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, taking in Emma's wide eyes, fidgeting hands, and bouncing legs. "This has really stressed you out, hasn't it?"

Emma suddenly stood up and started pacing. "Yes, damn it! I haven't had a family for 28 years! I taught myself not to care. Christmas was just another day for me. I used to watch all the movies but they just started depressing me. All of the happiness and love! I thought I would never experience that. And now, suddenly, I am and it terrifies me!"

"Calm down, Emma!" Regina stood up and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, halting her pacing. "It _will_ be alright."

"How?" Emma asked, her eyes showing the most vulnerability Regina had ever seen from the blonde.

"I have an idea." Regina grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her back down beside her on the loveseat. "Henry and I have a few traditions we partake in every year. Why don't you join us this year? You can then go home and feel more comfortable doing similar things with your parents."

Regina watched as Emma's eyes filled with surprise and then narrowed in suspicion.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why would you do this? This…" Emma gestured with her hand to the egg nog and their close proximity to each other. "Is very out of character."

Anger, with a little hurt, filled Regina's face. "I have been in your shoes, Ms. Swan, believe it or not." She stood up, grabbed her glass and started to leave the study. "I just wanted to make it easier for you. Forgive me for trying to be nice."

"Wait!" Emma jumped up and grabbed the brunette's arm. She turned Regina around. "I'm sorry. I really am." She stuffed her hands into her jeans' pockets. "I just get suspicious when someone does something nice, especially…" She trailed off but Regina could feel the _especially you_ hovering at the end of that sentence.

The mayor sighed. "If you want to come, Henry and I will start decorating tomorrow at 2 pm."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, Regina." She walked past the brunette and made her way to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked out the door, not seeing the wide smile that spread across Regina's face.

* * *

Emma walked into the apartment, dreading having to speak to her parents, whose car she saw outside.

"Emma!" Snow said from the kitchen. "You're back!"

"I'm back!" Emma said with a small smile. "Did you guys have fun?" She included her father in her question when she saw him come out of their bedroom.

"Yes," Snow exclaimed. She motioned to the numerous bags on the floor. "We got a beautiful star to put on top of the tree, which we will be going as a family to get in a few days." The last was said with a glance at Emma. "All these ornaments and some stuff for Henry and you. So, no peeking!"

Emma couldn't help but smile at the excitement in her mother's voice. "I won't peek."

"So, what have you been up to?" James asked as he took a can of soda out of the fridge.

"Uh…"

Snow's eyes shot from pulling boxes of ornaments out of the bags to her daughter. Her motherly instincts were telling her that something was up.

Emma saw this and quickly kept going. "I went over to Regina's. I'm going to join her and Henry with their Christmas traditions."

Snow opened her mouth but James cut her off before she could say anything about Regina. "That's great, Emma! But you'll still have time for us, right?"

"Of course!" She said, smiling at her parents, hoping they couldn't see the fear in her eyes.

Snow saw it, glanced at James, could tell he saw it and made a mental note to talk about it with him later.

"Good," James said, putting his arm around his daughter. "Now, come on. I want to play some Call of Duty with you."

Emma rolled her eyes at Snow but followed her father to the den.

Snow watched as her daughter and true love started shooting enemies in what looked to be a deserted town. She was worried about Emma. The times Christmas was brought up, a lost, fearful look would appear in those green eyes. Snow decided she needed to keep an eye on her daughter and to make sure this was the best Christmas ever.

To be continued…

Please, please review! I love seeing all the followers I have for this story but I love reviews even more. I just want to know that you guys like what I'm writing. Please, feed the bard.


	3. Haul Out the Holly

I loved writing this chapter. Christmas is my favorite time of year and writing about these traditions made me very happy. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A big huge thank you to Laura, yet again. She is awesome and makes sure these chapters are free of errors and bad grammar! She rocks!

I don't own "Once Upon a Time" or these songs I use or mention in this chapter.

* * *

_The little girl clasped the hand holding hers a little tighter as she felt a ball of nerves settle at the pit of her stomach. She tugged on the hand and glanced up. _

"_What if he doesn't like me?"_

_The woman holding her hand just smiled gently and knelt down so she was eye level with the little girl. "He will, sweetie. I promise."_

_Green eyes blinked and glanced away only to come back and settle on eyes very similar to hers but with gold specks in them. "But what if he doesn't?"_

_A soft motherly hand came up and cupped a smooth cheek. "Emma, dear, he will adore you; just like I do."_

_A tiny brow furrowed and then a blonde head nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to him." She bit her lower lip and looked seriously at the blonde woman in front of her. "But if he's mean, I'm gonna stop and come back to you."_

"_Of course," the woman said, her smile growing. "You don't have to talk to him if he's mean."_

_Emma nodded and looked back at the man in question. A woman in a silly looking outfit was beckoning the child forward with a smile. But before Emma started toward the man, she turned back to the woman before her. _

"_And then we can go get some hot chocolate, right?"_

_The woman nodded. "Definitely. And Lucy will be joining us."_

_Emma smiled, showing all of her baby teeth. "Really? Can she stay after, too? And we can be a family tonight?"_

_A gentle chuckle left the woman's mouth. "Yep."_

_Emma took that to heart and ran as fast as her little legs could take her to the man in the red suit sitting in the throne-like chair. A large grin could be seen through the white beard on the man's face and rosy cheeks were prominent as well. _

_Emma showed no fear as she climbed into the man's lap. "Hi!"_

_The man chuckled. "Hello, sweetie. What is your name?"_

"_I'm Emma." She pointed at the man. "And you're Santa Claus."_

"_That I am." He adjusted her so she was sitting more comfortably on his lap. "So, what is your wish for Christmas, Emma?"_

_Emma took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder at the woman who was as close to a mother as Emma had ever known. The woman smiled at Emma, as if giving her the courage to tell Santa her wish. _

"_See that woman over there," Emma said to the jolly man. He nodded and she continued. "That's my Mama-Renee."_

"_So, she's your mother?"_

_Emma shook her head, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders. "Not yet. But she says she's gonna 'dopt me."_

_Santa smiled. "Wonderful!"_

"_Yeah," Emma nodded, her smile growing. "But my wish is for me, Mama-Renee, and Lucy to be a family."_

"_And who is Lucy?"_

_At that moment, a tall brunette walked up beside 'Mama-Renee'. Ice blue eyes glittered with warmth as Renee smiled up at her._

"_Lucy's Mama-Renee's best friend," Emma continued. "They love each other and me."_

_Santa continued smiling, reading further into this wish than Emma even did. And in a late 1980s world, a smile isn't what was usually given when that realization was made. _

"_So, you want to be a family, huh?" Santa asked, glancing over Emma's shoulder at the two women standing close together and watching. _

_Emma nodded vigorously. _

_Santa chuckled again. "Well, Emma, I think I can help with that. Anything else?"_

_Emma's small brow scrunched up in concentration. "Uh…" suddenly her green eyes lit up. "I want that Power Wheels jeep! So, I can drive around the yard really fast!"_

_Santa's signature laugh echoed through the mall as little Emma jumped off his lap and ran toward the two women waiting for her._

* * *

Emma slowly climbed out of her car. She had been on edge all day from the dream she had the night before. She hadn't thought of Mama-Renee and Lucy in years. And having them suddenly enter her thoughts was discomforting. That year, when she was 5, had been the worst Christmas she had ever had. Christmas Day dawned with Emma being taken away from her Mama-Renee by a city social worker. Apparently, a "concerned" neighbor learned the true nature of Renee and Lucy's relationship and demanded Emma be put in a better environment; not the "corrupt" environment she was in under Renee's care. So, they put her with a family that abused her physically and mentally. And Emma's Christmases started their downward spiral.

But after speaking with Regina the night before, Emma had decided. She had made a decision that probably should have been made years ago. It was time she took Christmas back and made it good again.

But she was nervous, very nervous. It was 1:55 pm. And she was now standing in front of Regina's front door. This was not going to be something she could get through with her usual self-confidence. There would be no swaggering involved here. She was completely out of her element. And that scared the mess out of her.

"Emma!" Henry threw open the door and hugged his birth mother around her waist.

"Hey, kid," she said, hugging him back. Her nervousness eased a little, her shoulders slumping a little less. It was a wonder what a simple hug could do.

"Mom and I are pulling the decorations out of the attic." Henry grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her inside. "You can help. I can't lift the heavy stuff."

He led her up the stairs after she threw her jacket, scarf, and hat over the banister. As they reached the top of the stairs she noticed a pull down ladder at the end of the hall that led to the attic. A pair of shapely legs were on the ladder while the top part of Regina's body was in the attic itself.

"Henry," Regina said. "Come help me with this box.

Emma placed her hand on Henry's shoulder, stopping him from going to the ladder. She then stepped into Regina's view and took the box (which was much heavier than she expected).

"Emma," Regina said as the box was handed over, surprise filling her voice. "You came."

Emma just smiled and carefully placed the box on the floor. "Omph," she grunted. "What are you decorating with, rocks?"

Regina raised an eyebrow and turned back to look in the attic. It was then that Emma noticed that the brunette was dressed to the nines, as always. She turned to Henry, who was going through the box she just set down.

"Does your mom dress up for everything?" she asked.

"I heard that," Regina said, her voice drifting down. "And I'll have you know, I just haven't had a chance to change since we went out for lunch."

Henry just grinned when Emma rolled her eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me."

"God," Emma whispered to Henry. "It must be a power you get as a mom; to be able to see and hear everything."

"Well, it certainly wasn't there when I was just the Evil Queen," Regina retorted as she handed another box to the blonde.

Both she and Henry laughed at the scowl that came across Emma's face.

* * *

All the boxes were out of the attic and downstairs in the foyer. One of the highlights of that activity for Emma was seeing Regina's face when she saw Emma's winter wear thrown over the banister.

"Honestly, Ms. Swan!" She had said as she threw the items at the blonde. "Do hang these up! You act like you were raised by wolves!"

Emma had just grinned and did as she was told while Regina watched with a critical eye.

"There," the brunette had said after Emma was done. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"I think I hurt my shoulder hanging my coat up in the closet."

Henry had burst out laughing while Regina just scowled and lightly punched Emma's shoulder. "Watch yourself, Ms. Swan."

Now, Regina and Emma were assembling the tree (which was a beautiful artificial one Regina bought a few years back) and Henry was at the stereo, preparing what Regina called "their yearly playlist".

"A yearly playlist?" Emma asked as she attached one of the branches to the metal pole that served as the trunk.

Regina nodded and started spreading the branch so it looked fuller and more natural. "It's one of our traditions. Since Henry was little, we've played the same albums every year when we decorate the house."

"Albums?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows.

Regina glared at Emma before turning her attention back to the tree. "It was vinyl records at first, Emma. But we have now put the playlist on Henry's iPod."

"So, you guys finally entered the 21st century?" Emma smirked. "Good for you!" she said with dramatic enthusiasm.

"Shut up," Regina muttered. "I didn't see the need to invest in anything other than records at first."

"Wait," Emma stopped her construction and looked at Regina. "You went from records to digital? No in between?"

Regina just looked at her.

"You skipped 8-tracks, cassettes, and CDs?"

Again, brown eyes just looked into green.

Emma shook her head. "You're so weird."

"Hey!" Regina said.

Emma just laughed and continued putting branches on the pole.

_Frosted window panes_

_Candles gleaming inside_

_Painted candy canes on the tree_

The lights were on the tree. Music was going on a constant rotation and Emma was having a blast. She and Regina were now watching Henry fiddle with the lights.

"You guys do this every year?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded.

"The same thing?"

Another nod.

"Neat."

The lights were turned on, causing a gasp to escape the blonde and a smile to grace the brunette's face. Henry beamed at his mothers. "How does it look?"

"Wonderful, sweetheart." Regina ran a gentle hand through his hair. "Now, time for the ornaments."

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop_

"And this one," Henry said, showing Emma an ornament that was just a picture of Henry in a wreath constructed out of green painted puzzle pieces. "Is from when I was in 1st grade. We made this in class one day and I gave it to Mom that year."

The picture was precious. Henry's grin was huge and his hair had been gelled over, just for the picture. He was wearing a little dress shirt with a cute blue and red tie.

Emma grinned. "You are just too handsome for words, kid. How did that happen?" She winked at him and watched as he hung it on the tree.

"Guess it runs in the family," Regina said from the back of the tree, where she was hanging another ornament.

Emma raised an eyebrow and glanced at her son. He just grinned and went back for another ornament.

_Fill up the stockings_

_We may be rushing things but_

_Deck the halls again now_

"Hold the garland just there, Emma," Regina ordered. Emma obeyed and watched as the mayor very gently started winding the garland around the banister, slowly inching her way up the stairs. Emma glanced at her feet, taking in the red bows on the floor.

"Are you putting these bows somewhere?"

Regina nodded, not looking up from her garland hanging. "We'll place them in the garland and then plug in the lights. Henry loves this. He says it makes the whole house look like Christmas."

"It does," Henry said from the kitchen, where he was pouring everyone a glass of egg nog. "Especially at night. We leave the lights on until 11 pm. So, the stairs are all glittery and junk."

"Henry!" Regina started her work with the garland. "Where did you pick up that phrase?"

"Emma," was the answer.

Emma just shrugged and had the grace to look apologetic when Regina threw a glare in her direction.

_So this is Christmas_

_And what have you done?_

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun_

"A nativity scene?" Emma asked as she and Regina watched Henry gently place the porcelain figure of Mary on the mantle. "Seems weird since you came from Fairy Tale Land."

Regina shrugged. "Henry loves that set. He was five and we were out shopping for some new ornaments. He saw it and begged to get it. So, I did."

Henry started arranging the shepherds around the wooden manger.

"We also read the Christmas story every year," Regina continued. "I hated it at first. It seemed so…trite." She shrugged. "But after a while, I started to love it. The fact that a king was born to commoners…that's a story all people can love."

Emma gave a soft smile and nodded. She watched with gentle eyes as her son solemnly placed the small baby Jesus in front of Mary.

_The child, the child sleeping in the night_

_He will bring us goodness and light_

_He will bring us goodness and light _

"Let me guess," Emma said. "Another tradition."

"Yep," Henry said with a grin as he dipped out a serving of chili for himself. "Every year, Mom makes a big pot of chili and we eat it after we finish decorating." He then liberally sprinkled some cheese on top of his chili.

"Well, it sure smells good," as Emma helped herself to some chili.

Regina watched with a grin as the blonde put a large amount of cheese on her chili. Emma and Henry were too similar for words sometime.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina picked up a bowl for herself. "I don't make this very often so it definitely is a treat."

Emma sat at the table and glanced around. From where she was sitting, she could see the twinkling lights of the tree and the soft glow of the lights wrapped in the garland on the stairs. The nativity scene stood in a place of honor on the mantle. A set of classy Santa candleholders adorned the table. Christmas had arrived at the Mills' house. And Emma had helped. And it hadn't been scary at all.

Green eyes looked back at the two people sitting at the table with her. This was how a family was supposed to act and work together. This whole Christmas thing didn't seem so scary now.

"Thank you," Emma said suddenly. Regina and Henry looked up, confusion in both their eyes.

"For what, Emma?" Regina asked.

"For allowing me to be here. I know it's usually just you two-"

"I wanted you here, Emma," Regina said softly. Henry nodded enthusiastically.

"But…why?"

Regina looked at her bowl of chili and then back up at Emma. "You're a part of this family, Emma. We wanted you to be a part of our traditions."

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can count on me._

_Please have snow_

_And mistletoe_

_And presents under the tree_

"This one!"

"I dunno, Snow. It's kind of big."

"I like it!"

Brown eyes looked pleadingly up to green. James sighed and looked over at his daughter, who was grinning widely, her nose a little red from the cold air.

"What do you think, Emma?" James asked, pointing to the tree Snow liked.

Emma glanced over the tree. It was big. Huge, in fact. She then looked at her mom. Snow's face was glowing. The happiness just seemed to be radiating off her in waves.

"It is big," Emma started. Snow made a sound of protest but Emma cut her off. "But I think Dad and I can handle it pretty easily."

James' grin lit up his face and he threw an arm around the blonde. "You're right, Em." He nodded and pulled her close to him. "I'll let Paul know that this is the one we want. Good thing we brought my truck." He placed a soft kiss on Emma's temple.

Snow bounced over to Emma as James left to talk to the owner of the tree lot. "This is so fun," her mother said, a frosty cloud coming from her mouth as she spoke. The temperature was dropping pretty fast.

Emma grinned. "Just wait 'til we start decorating it." She looped her arm through her mother's and they looked back at the tree. "And I've got some music we can play while we do that. Regina gave me some great songs."

_Christmas future is far away_

_Christmas past is past_

_Christmas present is here today_

_Bringing joy that will last_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yuletide gay_

_From now on our troubles will be miles away_

To be continued…

Guys, I live off reviews. Like, no joke. They make my day and motivate me to write faster. I love seeing that you guys have started following the story or even that you favorite it but I also love reviews! Just leave a quick note when you finish this chapter! Please!


	4. Hearts Glowing with Loved Ones Near

Dun da dun! Here it is! The neeeeeext chapter! I know all of you are so very happy. I can feel the happiness. It just seems to radiate off the screen. Wait, that may be the heat from the screen since I've had my laptop opened for most of the night…oh well.

I first off want to give a shout out to _**CandyApple75**_, who mentioned the title of the song the chapter title was from! You win, CandyApple75! You win…a cyber cookie and a hug from me! YAY!

Also, thanks to all who reviewed! You guys rock so very much. I love y'all!

And another shout out to the best beta ever! I mean, like EVER! Laura, you rock most of all! And, girl…when you get home…be ready for CRAZINESS! Woot!

**clears throat** I don't own Once Upon a Time.

* * *

_The little girl gripped the hand holding hers, her nerves getting the best of her. She bit her lip and looked up at the older woman beside her. _

"_Mrs. Scott?"_

_The older woman looked down, her warm brown eyes holding a questioning look. "Yes, dear?"_

"_Why do we hafta do this?"_

_Mrs. Scott raised an eyebrow. "Do what, Emma?"_

_Green eyes looked back at the children in front of her. "Come see Santa. We all know he isn't real."_

_A soft smile crossed the gently wrinkled face of Mrs. Scott. "It's what Mr. Henderson wants, sweetie." At the frown that crossed Emma's face, Mrs. Scott continued. "And you know Mr. Henderson is in charge of the Children's Home."_

"_I know," Emma muttered. "So we hafta do whatever he tells us to."_

_Mrs. Scott nodded. "And this isn't too bad to do, right?"_

_Emma shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay. But Dean was saying last night that none of us believe in Santa anymore."_

_The boy in front of her turned around. "It doesn't matter, Emma," he stated in a voice that seemed too old for his 8 years. "Mr. Henderson can do whatever he wants cause he's in charge."_

_Emma nodded and looked down at her worn out tennis shoes. She was in desperate need of new ones but the Children's Home didn't have the money for new shoes right now. Which seemed weird since Mr. Henderson always seemed to have new shoes and clothes. _

"_Jerry, hush," Mrs. Scott said gently. "We'll all talk to Santa and then have a good lunch at the food court."_

_A small light entered Emma's eyes but not too much. She had learned, in her short 7 years of life, that hope could easily be dashed. _

_The line crept forward, the children in front of her and Jerry spoke to Santa for a few minutes, would get their picture taken, and would leave with happy parents. And Emma couldn't help but feel angry at their happy faces and their grinning parents. _

_Pretty soon, it was Emma's turn. She slowly made her way up to the man sitting in the throne-like chair. His beard covered his mouth but as Emma drew near she could see the twinkle in his eye._

"_Hello there!" He said as she stood in front of him. "How 'bout you sit here in my lap, sweetie?"_

_Emma eyed the leg he was patting and slowly climbed on. _

"_Wonderful." He chuckled slightly and studied her. "What's your name?"_

"_Emma."_

"_Emma," he muttered. "Mmm, I think I remember you."_

_Green eyes looked into his. "Remember me?"_

_He nodded. "A few years ago you asked to be a family with your foster mother and her friend."_

_Emma felt the anger start to bubble up. "That was you?"_

_The Santa slowly nodded. He could tell by her face that it didn't turn out well that Christmas. _

"_Well, a lot of good you did," Emma said darkly. "They took me away from them."_

"_What?" He said, shock coloring his voice. "Why?"_

"_I dunno," she said. "But they put me with a mean man that hurt me a lot. And now I'm living in a group home because they can't find a family for me. Or a family that will take me."_

_The Santa felt his heart break for this little girl that life had just seemed to kick around. _

"_Ya know," she continued. "If I really believed in Santa, I would ask you to find a family for me. But I know that won't happen now. No one wants me. I'm gonna be passed around all over the place. And I hate it."_

"_Emma," Santa said softly. "I want to tell you a secret."_

_Emma eyed him with disbelief written all over her face. "What?"_

"_It will happen."_

"_No, it won't."_

"_It will. It may not happen tomorrow, or a year from now, or even 10 years from now but it will happen. I promise."_

_Green eyes gazed into blue and something she saw made a little spark of hope ignite in her soul. She believed him. And that excited her and scared her. _

_At the look in Emma's eyes, Santa smiled. "Now, I want you to enjoy your Christmas and just remember what I told you, okay?"_

_Emma nodded and slid off his lap. As she started to walk away, she looked back. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome, Emma. And Merry Christmas."_

* * *

The lights from the Christmas tree gave off a gentle glow and filled the room with a soft light. Emma sighed as she sank into the couch cushion. It was early, very early, almost too early in Emma's opinion. But she was awake. And up. But that was okay. After the memory dream she just had, she couldn't really see herself going back to sleep.

She hated that her dreams were making her relive moments in her sad life. Although, the one she just woke up from wasn't too bad. In fact, she had actually forgotten about that incident. But when she woke from her dream, it all came back very clearly. She remembered the anger, the hopelessness, and finally the feeling of warmth…maybe even the return of hope.

She sank a little deeper into the cushion and clutched the mug of hot chocolate in her hands. She had turned on the tree lights the moment she came downstairs. Their glow seemed to help her calm down and give her a sense of peace. It was nice. She studied the tree with a soft smile. The tree decorating had been fun. She and her parents had worked together to put the decorations on the live evergreen tree and had started a few traditions of their own.

James had made some _real_ egg nog. Emma had played the music Regina gave her. And Snow, well it was Snow's job to direct everything. She told them where the tree went, how to put the lights on the tree, where each ornament went, and how to rearrange the furniture to display the tree _just right_.

Emma snorted. Her mother was slightly OCD. But only slightly.

"What are you doing up?"

Emma looked over her shoulder at her mother, who looked adorable in the pajama bottoms with dancing reindeer all over them and her short hair slightly mussed.

The blonde held up the mug of hot chocolate as her answer.

Snow smiled and shuffled over to the couch, sitting beside her daughter. She tucked her bare feet underneath her bottom and cuddled up next to the blonde. "The tree is beautiful."

Emma nodded. "You did a great job."

"So did you and James." Snow shifted a little and looked up at Emma's face. She noticed the tense lines around her daughter's eyes and the slight frown pulling at her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Emma asked, looking down into brown eyes. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You get lines just here," Snow put a gentle finger on one of the lines. "Just like your father does when he's upset and trying to hide it."

Emma sighed and looked back at the tree. Her mind frantically tried to come up with something to tell her mother. Something that would be good enough so the kind hearted but strong woman wouldn't worry.

"I just couldn't sleep."

Snow snorted. It was very un-princess like.

"It's true!" Emma protested. "I couldn't."

"Did you have another dream?"

It was amazing Emma didn't spill hot chocolate all over herself when she whipped her head around to look at Snow. "What?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "You have nightmares, Emma. James and I both hear you at night."

"Hear me?"

"You make noises."

"Noises?" Emma mentally cursed. Why was she talking like a damn parrot?

"The walls aren't thick, sweetie. And those dreams of yours must be horrible."

Emma bit her lip and looked away. "They are," she muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Silence.

And that silence lasted for a while. Until…

"Tonight's dream was actually pretty tame, compared to others."

Snow blinked at her daughter's voice. It was soft, low, and unsure. And Snow wasn't at all used to hearing her strong, self-confidant daughter sounding like that.

Emma took a deep breath. "Christmas is hard for me." She shook her head. "Or it used to be. Well, always has been, until now." She stared at the tree, praying that it's beautiful lights would guide her in some way. "I was never in the same place. Each Christmas was spent with a different family or in a different Children's Home. And even when I left the system, I purposefully moved around and didn't become attached to places or people because…because I didn't know how."

Snow watched, as before her eyes, her 28-year-old daughter suddenly seemed to shrink within herself and become a little girl again. Her shoulders were slumped, her head was down, her hair covered her face, and both hands clutched the mug of hot chocolate as if her life depended on it.

"The first Christmas I really remember was the one when I was 5. And I thought it was gonna be great. I had a foster mother that loved me. She even said she was gonna adopt me. And her best friend loved me, too! I had the makings of a great family!"

Emma didn't notice but Snow sure did when a tear slowly fell off Emma's chin and landed with a plop on a pale hand wrapped around the mug.

"I even told Santa at the mall that all I wanted for Christmas, besides a Power Wheels Jeep, was to be a family with Mama-Renee and Lucy." Emma sniffed. "And he said it would happen."

A sob managed to break free from Emma's strong hold on it. Snow quickly, but gently took the mug out of her daughter's hand and pulled her into her arms. And that's when Emma fell apart.

"They took me away from them! On Christmas Day! Why would they do that to a little kid? Mama-Renee and Lucy weren't hurting anyone, especially not me! They loved me! They were the first and only people to love me! To truly and totally love me!" She clung to her mother, taking comfort in the strong arms wrapped around her.

Tears fell down Snow's cheeks, her heart breaking at the thought of her daughter going through so many years feeling unloved and forgotten.

"And it seemed like from then on that Christmas was a day that was just like any other day. Nothing special would happen. At least nothing good special. Sometimes I would get a gift but that was usually when I was at a Children's Home. And it would be a doll or a jacket." A harsh laugh escaped Emma's mouth. "Like I wanted a doll or a jacket."

Snow tightened her grip on Emma, trying to put as much comfort into the hug as possible.

Another sniff and then Emma continued. "But then, this year I realized. It's going to be different. Way different. And that terrified me. After 28 years of the same depressing shit, I was actually getting offered a chance for a great Christmas! And that terrified me."

"And that's why you went to Regina's." Snow said this as a statement. Now it all made sense.

Emma nodded into her mother's shoulder. "I knew Regina probably had some traditions in place. She knew how to do Christmas. And I kind of wanted to see what she and Henry would do. And that gave me an idea on how to do Christmas with you and Dad."

Snow couldn't help it. She grinned at Emma calling James 'Dad'. It was involuntary.

"So, what is bothering you now?" Snow asked, wiping the smile off her face.

Emma sat up and looked at her mother with watery eyes. "What if Christmas day comes and this is all taken away? What if what Santa said wasn't true?"

"What did Santa say?"

"He promised me that I would have a family. That it would happen. And I feel like this is it. But…" she trailed off.

"But what if it isn't," Snow finished for her.

Emma nodded and looked down at her lap.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do then," Snow stated with a strong voice.

Emma looked up, her eyes full of confusion. "What?"

"I guess we'll just have to go see Santa."

To be continued…

Please review, guys. And whoever guesses this chapter title will get a shout out in the next chapter!


	5. You Can Count on Me

Well, here it is. This is the last chapter of this wonderful Christmas story. I have loved writing this and am actually kind of sad to see it end. But all things must come to an end (especially when Christmas is tomorrow).

Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited and followed this fic. This last chapter was written for you. All of you. But it is dedicated to CandyApple75 again. Another great job on guessing the chapter title! Well done! Well done, indeed. I believe another cyber cookie and hug are required!

And as always, thanks to Laura! She is awesome! She reads these things and gets them back to me, even during the busy season that is Christmas. And she's coming home tomorrow! Woot!

Please keep an eye out, guys. I will have more fics coming soon. And for all those Swan Queen fans, one for you as well!

Don't own it.

* * *

_The young woman slowly walked into the store, dodging a giggling kid as the doors slid shut behind her. Christmas music played over the speakers and she cringed. _

"_It's just this one store," she muttered to herself. "Then you don't have to listen to this music until next year."_

_It was December 18__th__ and she was doing her annual Christmas shopping. Buying a toy for a little boy. She would then have the store wrap it and she would drop it off at the local children's shelter. And that would be it. She wouldn't have to shop for another Christmas present until the next year when she would do it all again._

_The past five years had gone by fast. Her baby would be about 5 now. And just that thought made her heart break. But she kept it inside. She had no right to that emotion. He wasn't hers__'__ anymore. She had given him away. _

_But that didn't mean she didn't think about him. And she thought about him a lot. Especially at Christmas. She always wondered what it would be like to have a little kid at Christmas time. What it would be like to be "Santa" for a child and get them gifts. And that's why she bought one toy for a little boy. She knew it probably didn't make it to her baby but at least some kid out there would get a present that wasn't stupid. _

"_Jack, get back here!"_

_A little boy, no older than 4 or 5, bumped into her jean covered legs. He let out a grunt and fell back on his little butt, his green eyes wide with shock. _

_She swallowed the curse that threatened to escape her throat and knelt down. "Hey, you okay, kid?"_

_He just nodded at her, his eyes still wide._

_Suddenly, somebody else was on the ground with them, a woman about her own age with long brown hair. _

"_Jack," the woman said breathlessly. "What did I tell you about running off?"_

"_Not to do it," the boy muttered._

_The woman looked back at her with an apologetic smile. "I am so sorry about that," she said. "He's a little excited right now."_

_She forced a smile and shook her head. "It's okay. I guess he has a good excuse to be excited, huh?"_

_Jack's face lit up and he seemed to forget the fact that he just fell on his butt in front of this stranger. "I'm going to see Santa!"_

_She chuckled. "Really?" _

_He nodded and scrambled up. "I'm gonna ask for a giant Pikachu!"_

_She looked at the other woman for clarification. _

"_A Pokemon," she said. "They are all the rage at his school."_

"_Ah," she said, as if she understood that._

_Jack grinned. "Mommy said that I have to be extra good and Santa will bring it for me!" The little boy grinned up at his mother and then looked back at the blonde. "What's your name?"_

"_Emma."_

"_Are you gonna be extra good to get what you want from Santa?"_

_Emma filtered through all the responses that flew through her head. There was the mean answer "Santa's a joke, kid. He lies and doesn't care about you," or the slightly more gentle "I have been for the past 23 years and I still haven't gotten that family I'm wishing for." But she went with the standard:_

"_I sure am, kid. I hope I get it this year."_

"_Come on, Jack," his mother said, holding out her hand. "Let's let this nice lady get back to her shopping." She grinned at Emma again. "Sorry again for that."_

"_It's fine," Emma stated with a smile, one that wasn't as forced as before._

"_Have a Merry Christmas," the young mother said as she and Jack walked away._

"_Merry Christmas, Emma!" Jack shouted happily as they left the toy store. _

"_Merry Christmas, kid," Emma muttered. "Merry Christmas."_

Regina heard Emma give a sort of mournful sigh from beside her. The brunette looked over at the blonde, still slightly shocked that Emma's head was on her shoulder.

She and Henry and Emma were all in the back seat of Snow's truck while Snow and James were up front. And they were taking a trip. A trip that Emma had practically begged Regina to be a part of. Not that Regina would have refused Emma's request. The blonde was just too cute when she widened her eyes and poked her lip out like a little girl.

_We're going to see Santa._ Regina thought with a smirk. _And since there wasn't a mall in Storybrooke we have to go all the way to the next big city to see the jolly man._

* * *

It's a good thing the line around the town had disappeared. It would have made things slightly sticky if Snow and James suddenly couldn't remember who they were and where they were going.

"Is Emma okay?" Henry whispered from the other side of the blonde.

Regina looked over at her son and then at the sleeping blonde. "I think so," she whispered back. "She's probably just tired."

"She hasn't been sleeping," Snow said from the front seat. She turned around to look at her daughter, who had fallen asleep the moment they left the city limits, her head slowly coming to a rest on Regina's shoulder.

"She hasn't?" Regina asked, her concern for her son's other mother showing.

Snow shook her head. "Nightmares," was all she said.

Regina noticed James look at his daughter from the review mirror, his eyes full of concern.

Nothing more was said, at least not for a while. Regina let Emma continue to rest and Henry went back to his Playstation Vista, but the mayor noticed that he turned the volume way down.

After another 15 minutes, Emma suddenly startled awake, her breath fast and her hands shaking.

"Emma?" Regina asked softly.

Green eyes tracked over to the brunette and Regina bit back a gasp at the sadness filling her eyes. And a couple of blinks over those green eyes didn't take the sadness away.

"I'm fine," Emma muttered, running a hand through her hair. "Just a bad dream."

Henry looked up at his mothers and bit his lip, looking very much like Emma. "Why are we going to see Santa?" he asked. "You guys do know that I don't believe in him, right?"

James and Snow burst out laughing while Regina grinned and Emma let out a soft chuckle.

"We know, kid," Emma answered. "I just want to clear some things up with the old guy."

"Why are we stopping here?" Henry asked, looking out the window.

"Because your grandmother has to pee," James answered as he steered the truck into the parking lot of a nice looking gas station.

"James!"

Emma snickered as her mother backhanded her father in the stomach. James just laughed while he pulled the truck into a parking space.

"Everybody out!" he said. "We've still got about an hour left before we get to the mall with "Santa's Village"."

Regina and Snow made their way to the ladies room while Henry made a beeline for the candy, hoping his mother would let him get a snack. Emma walked to the back of the store and started browsing through the drinks, feeling the need for some caffeine so she wouldn't fall asleep again, even though Regina did have a pretty comfortable shoulder.

"You okay, sweetie?" James asked from beside her.

She glanced over at him and shrugged before she looked back at the drink case. "I'll be fine."

"I didn't ask how you will be, I asked how you are now."

Emma sighed and grabbed a Mountain Dew from the case. She let the door close with a bang and she turned to fully face her father. "I'm tired, sad, and scared. But I will be fine."

James studied his daughter, noting the tightness in her shoulders, the lines around her eyes and the frown pulling at her mouth.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked suddenly.

Emma looked taken aback for a second and then nodded.

"I am, too."

Green eyes just blinked at him. "What?" Emma whispered.

"This is my first Christmas with Snow and you. We didn't have Christmas in Fairy Tale Land. It was more of a Solstice Celebration. Which was still a big deal but this…this is huge. I have a family now. I have a daughter!" His eyes lit up at that and he grinned a cute boyish grin that got an answering grin from Emma. "But it all terrifies me. I don't know how this works! I haven't had a daughter before. The part of me that was David knows that we missed out on being 'Santa' for you and the whole kid at Christmas thing. So, I don't know what I'm doing." He scratched his chin and then stuck his hands in his jeans pockets. "I'm sad that we missed all those other Christmases with you. And I'm scared that we won't make this one the best you've ever had."

"Dad," Emma said with a small grin. "It won't take much to make this Christmas better than any I've had."

"But what if-"

Emma cut him off. "It is already so much better than any before. I promise."

She put the hand that wasn't holding the drink on his shoulder and her grin grew. He answered that grin with one of his own before pulling her into his arms for a hug.

"Then you don't have to be scared either, Princess," he said softly in her ear. "This is the best Christmas your mother and I have ever had, too."

A few tears escaped Emma's eyes before she was able to rein them back. She clutched at her father's shirt and buried her nose in his shoulder, inhaling his scent. It was a strong scent and reminded her of woods and hunting. But there was also a touch of something softer; something that gave her a sort of warm feeling. She decided it was the feeling of being loved.

"Is this a private moment or can anyone join in?"

Emma looked over James' shoulder at Snow and grinned. "Come on, Mom. Get it while you can."

Snow quickly hugged her daughter around her waist while James put his arms around the two loves of his life. Until another voice cut in.

"Are you three going to hug all day or can we get this Santa visit over and done with?"

The remark came from Regina, who was standing there with Henry at her side, both of them holding candy. Henry had a bag of Skittles while Regina was holding a Mars Bar.

The family quickly broke away from each other and gave small grins.

Snow made her way to the counter, passing Regina on the way. "Please," she said with a knowing glance at the other woman. "Stop trying to pretend you weren't thinking about joining in."

Regina was too shocked to come up with a retort.

* * *

The closer they got to the town that held the mall, the more Emma seemed to tense up. And the tenser she became, the more she moved. And with her sitting beside Regina, and very close at that, the brunette was about to strangle her.

"Emma, if you don't stop shifting around, I will tighten your seat belt so much that you will hardly be able to breath."

"Sorry," Emma muttered, suddenly going still.

But the moment they pulled into the parking lot, it started again.

"For heaven's sake, Emma!" Regina said tightly. "Why are you so shifty?"

"She's nervous," Snow said from the front.

Everyone looked at Snow, waiting for the explanation.

"I used to do the same when I was little. You don't remember, Regina?"

Regina fought to keep the guilty look off her face. "Honestly, Snow, I don't remember much from that time besides hate and anger."

James cleared his throat nervously while Emma frantically thought of something to say to break the tension that had suddenly descended in the car.

Thankfully, Henry was much faster than his mother and grandfather. "Why are we going to see Santa again, Emma? You weren't very clear about that."

"It's true," Regina said as James pulled slowly through the parking lot, searching for an available space. "You didn't offer any explanation when you called and begged me and Henry to come."

"I didn't beg," Emma argued.

"Don't try to divert our attention, Ms. Swan," Regina smirked. "I want to know why we are seeing Santa, as well."

Emma rolled her eyes but gave a sigh. "Fine," she made eye contact with her father in the rearview mirror and smiled at the comforting gaze directed at her. "When I was little, the Santa I visited in the mall told me that I needed to keep my hope alive."

"Hope about what?" Henry asked.

"That I would have a family one day."

Regina swallowed the guilt yet again and fought the urge to grab the blonde's hand in apology.

"I just want to make sure this is it," Emma continued. "I want to make sure this little family I have received isn't going to be snatched away from me like so many before."

"You were snatched away from families before?" Henry inquired, his small face twisted in concern.

"Remind me to tell you the tale one day, kid," Emma said as James parked. "It's a harrowing tale of adventure."

Henry studied her.

"And plenty of sadness," she finished.

* * *

The blonde fought the urge to grab Snow's hand. She was nervous. Very nervous. And it didn't help that their little group was full of adults. And they were surrounded by kids.

She was next in line. She was about to see Santa after over 20 years. Not that he was the same Santa or even the "real" Santa.

"This isn't too weird, is it?" Emma muttered to her mother.

Snow raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me if this is weird? You do remember that my name is Snow White and that your father is Prince Charming and your friend back there," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder to Regina and Henry who were standing to the side of the line. "Is the Evil Queen, right?"

Emma chuckled. "True. I guess this is tame compared to your life, huh?"

"Yeah," Snow agreed as she grabbed her daughter's hand and gave it a squeeze. "And I love it."

"Ho, ho, ho!"

The elf at the head of the line looked very confused when Emma, Snow, and James stepped up. "Uh…"

"I'm here to see Santa," Emma stated as if this was the most natural thing in the world. Like grown adults stood in line to see Santa every day.

"Oookay," the teen dressed as an elf said in a confused voice. "I guess you can go on up."

Emma nodded, took one more look at her parents, and strutted her way up to the jolly man sitting in the throne-like chair.

"Well, hello there, little girl," he said as she reached him.

Emma just raised an eyebrow as if to say "really?"

He chuckled. "Well, are you gonna sit on my lap?"

Another eyebrow was raised. "That would probably look a little weird."

"Not as weird as you standing up and talking to Santa, who isn't going to stand at all."

Emma had to laugh at that and sat on the man's lap, noticing that he looked like he may be in his mid to late 60s.

"I'm Emma," she stated.

"And I'm Santa," he answered with another chuckle. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, this is gonna sound pretty strange," she said as fiddled with her hands in her lap. "But when I was 7 I visited one of your counter-parts in a mall in Massachusetts. I was going through some really bad things and really needed some lifting up. And well, he told me that things will get better." She shifted slightly and looked down. "And I kept that hope with me for years. I forgot about it a lot. I would get very depressed and thought that hope was gone. But I realized this year that the hope had been there all along. It did get better! He was right! I have a family now!" She grinned and looked back up at him and into his blue eyes.

"Wait…" He narrowed those eyes and seemed to study her. "Emma?"

She just nodded, wondering if the older gentleman was okay.

"Little Emma? The one with Mama-Renee and Lucy?"

Emma's jaw dropped. Her eyes widened and she would have fallen off his lap if he hadn't been steadying her. "That was _you_?"

He suddenly gave a deep laugh, his entire body shaking. Emma just stared at him.

"What are the odds?" He said with a grin when he finally stopped laughing. "I didn't think I would ever see you again!"

"You remember me?" Was all Emma could say.

"Remember you?" He grabbed one of her hands with his free hand. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I went home to my family and gave them an extra tight hug that night. And for the following years when I was Santa I looked for you. I thought about you for years!"

"B-but…why?" Emma stuttered.

"Because you broke my heart, Emma. I had never seen a little girl so low before." His blue eyes twinkled as he grinned even wider. "I told you that you would get a family because I could see _you_. I could see how much love you had in you for anyone that would love you back. And I knew…I just _knew_ you would find someone to love you."

"I did."

Santa quickly looked over her shoulder and spotted the small group of people standing at the rail on the outside of the village. "Is that them?" he asked with a nod of his head.

Emma glanced behind her and grinned when Snow gave a quick wave. James grinned back as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders. Henry started jumping up and down while he waved at Emma and Regina just shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder to settle him down.

"Yeah, that's my family."

"Is that your son?" Santa asked with a laugh. Henry's face was alight with excitement.

Emma nodded. "He's a mess, that's for sure." She gave a chuckle. "Must take after me."

Santa didn't ask about the three adults with her son. He didn't need to know. He could just tell that she was loved. And that's all that mattered.

"You found them," he said.

"We found each other."

"Good. That makes me very happy. And I can go home and tell my wife and daughters that you found your family."

Emma smiled. "Thank you. I'm still trying to figure out this whole Christmas thing but I think I've almost figured out the family thing."

"And those two go hand in hand," Santa said. "Now, Emma," he shifted her in his lap to face out. "Let's get your picture taken. You can make copies and give it out as a gift."

Emma laughed as the camera clicked, capturing the perfect moment on the blonde's face. She looked completely happy.

"Oh, by the way," she said as she slid off his lap. "What's your name?"

"Kris," he answered with a grin. "And Merry Christmas!"

Merry Christmas, guys! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays. I hope everyone has a great end of the year. Y'all have made this story worth writing with all of your reviews. But don't stop there…leave me one more just for old times sake!


End file.
